cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Founding of Justicars
One of the most interesting developments on post-war Lorek was the founding of a new offshoot order of Justicars. The Second Founding was frail when Matriarch Valira first touched down on Lorek to open negotiations with the Crimson Chains. Only two priestesses and a dozen initiates in training followed her from Thessia. Even the optimistic Valira was stunned by the influx of asari volunteers eager to get back in touch with their culture. In terms of sheer numbers, the Order counts several thousands in their care already, with more on the way. It’s a common, only half-joking belief that half of Lorek’s population of five million will wind up part of the Second Founding. Organization The Second Founding is divided into three distinct paths of study, branching off from the common pool of initiates at the very bottom of the hierarchy. Applicants of all species, genders and walks of life are accepted. Neophytes, no matter their desired branch of the Order, remain together for almost every waking moment, eating together, sharing sleeping quarters, studying together. Carefully-selected Crimson Chains instruct all neophytes in the basics of self-defence and non-lethal combat. Once a ‘class’ completes the standard introduction, the neophytes are allowed to select the branch they wish to pursue. The Rites The first, the Rite of the Hearth, is divisive. Followers of this Rite could easily be considered little more than servants and maids, yet it possesses myriad roles beneath its umbrella. They may clean the halls of the temple or cook for other initiates. Skilled labourers maintain the temple and aid in its expansion. Yet more act as the sentries, the temple guards, the last line of defence should the Order come under threat from outside forces. All of these services and more are regularly offered to the public of Jalnor wherever they’re needed, without a word asking for gratitude or a credit’s charge. Neophytes or outsiders who disparage the Rite of the Hearth are not looked upon favourably. The second, the Rite of Thessia, is the pillar of the Order, the Justicars resurgent. Initiates are trained ruthlessly as scholar-warriors, trained to know why they enforce the Code as well as how. To know the Code’s origins, to discover for themselves what following its teachings truly means. This strict regimen lasts nowhere near as long as conventional Justicar training - and not simply for initiates whose lifespans don’t furnish them with decades to spare. The inefficiency of training new Justicars, the incredible overinvestment necessary to weed a standard class to only a few ‘justicar material’ recruits was the first thing Valira was determined to change with the Second Founding. Justicar-Initiates are conventionally trained in the traditional battle doctrines, but the lion’s share of their skill is earned in the field. This comes in the form of the retinue system, a system in which Justicars of higher rank conduct operations with a small mixed squad of lower-ranked initiates from the Rites of Thessia and Lorek. Only biotics may be admitted into the Rite of Thessia. The third and final branch, the Rite of Lorek, forms the essential framework of the Second Founding. In a nutshell, it could be considered the Rite of those who wish to become Justicars but lack the necessary biotic capability. They are the warriors of the Order, the rank-and-file soldiers. A distinct yet entirely parallel ladder of rank to the Justicars, to look down upon them would be akin to a commissioned officer looking down upon a noncommissioned officer; technically justified, but unlikely to win you any friends. This Rite trains far more closely with the Crimson Chains in counter-biotic tactics. Naturally, a rivalry began to grow between the Rites like mold between the cracks. Rather than attempt to stamp it out, Valira embraced it. The two Rites regularly conduct wargames and engage in mixed training exercises, sharing what they have learned among themselves in friendly competition. Followers of Lorek are taught all the most powerful and practical biotic techniques and most effective methods of countering them. Followers of Thessia are taught all the latest and most efficient biotic suppression tactics and how to combat them. The Oaths The Code is held sacrosanct by all three Rites, and exists almost unchanged from its Thessian incarnation barring a few minor revisions for clarity. The most major changes, barring those to the recruitment restrictions, are to the Oaths of Subsumation. The First Oath of Subsumation as it pertains to the protection of the innocent and punishment of the guilty has been slightly modified. As with the Thessian Order, it may be invoked at any time the Justicar deems it appropriate to temporarily ignore a sutra of the Code if they believe that doing so will preserve innocent lives. Its amendment stresses the importance of due process. Wherever possible, the guilty should be apprehended alive and returned to the proper authorities. The Second Oath of Subsumation, once shackling the Order to the whims of the Republics, has been amended and merged with the previous Third Oath. The Second Founding holds no loyalty to any government, but they may temporarily ally with one if such an action benefits the enforcement of the Code. In addition, such a stipulation is essentially always in effect with regards to Lorek. Actions taken in violation of the Code are no longer considered carte blanche for expulsion so long as it can be proven that they were taken with the safety and preservation of Lorek and its people in mind. The new Third Oath of Subsumation is controversial, even taking into account the radical changes to the Second Founding’s structure. The Third Oath of Subsumation is now an oath that can only be sworn by an outsider, specifically a criminal. Any who come to the Temple of the Second Founding with misdeeds in their past but remorse in their hearts may be sworn into its ranks and placed under its protection. This isn’t something done lightly however - Valira is exactingly careful to seek the approval of the proper authorities (though rarely C-Space ones for obvious reasons) before approving such an action. Needless to say, those who take the Third Oath only to break it and attempt to flee can expect to be harshly punished. Lorek is a small world, and the Chains are just as interested as the Second Founding in making sure that no-one can besmirch its good name. The opening of trade routes with the Rainreaved Ocean via the Titan Corporation, coupled with the lack of C-Space restrictions on augmentation technology, have made radical new technologies available to the adherents of the Second Founding. Advanced cybernetic prosthesis and integration, genetic modification above and beyond Council limits, even Hegemony nanotechnology. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Batarian Confederacy Category:Terminus Category:Asari Culture